


Babytalk

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, and its adorable, loki is a babydaddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You catch Loki being cute with your child.





	Babytalk

You watched Loki, hidden behind the door to your shared room. He had a bright smile on his face, which even reached his eyes, making them light up in the most beautiful way. He laughed and cooed at your child, poking the infant occasionally with his hands. The child giggled with him, adoring the way their father paid attention to them. Loki lifted them high above him, and the child squealed, little arms flailing wildly. "You're quite lively today, little one!", he cooed. You felt your heart warm up at the cute scene.

"You're looking more like (YN) every day.", he sighed dreamily, gently running his hand over the infants head. A blush appeared on your face, and you had to bite your lip to keep from giggling. That was so adorable. Loki turned his head, looking straight at you. "You can come in. We're not going to bite.", he smiled, bringing his attention back to your child. As soon as the door was open, the childs gaze landed on you. They held out their arms, still giggling. Carefully you took them, cradling them close to your chest. Little fists grabbed your shirt as they yawned cutely. "Aw, I think it's bedtime.", you cooed, pressing a kiss to their temple. You bounced whilst walking to their bed, gently bringing them down into it. Loki stood from the bed, making his way over to you.

Arms wrapped around your middle and his head rested on top of yours. The two of you stayed silent for a while, watching your child fall asleep. "I want another one", Loki whispered. Your eyebrows raised. "Really, mister 'I'll be a bad father'?" He chuckled and nuzzled into the side of your head. "Well, what do you say? Do you want another child?" You nodded absent-mindedly, a yawn escaping you. "Not right now, I see. Let's go to bed too, love."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
